warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Citrussong
Citrussong '''is a beautifulRevealed in Allegiances, Bramblestar's Wishful Nights ginger she-cat. Bramblestar's Wishful Nights ''Chapter One'' She is seen sitting with Mapleleaf giggling at Bramblestar and Pikemouse. ''Chapter Three'' She questions Bramblestar, who turns to her. Citrussong is noted to have concern in her eyes. Bramblestar questions her and Citrussong askes if she was feeling alright and that she didn't seem like herself. Bramblestar notes that she is correct. The leader tells her that she is fine and then askes if Citrussong was alright. Citrussong chuckles when Bramblestar had gestured to her belly. Bramblestar askes if Smokefeather was treating her alright. Citrussong tells her that Smokefeather is excited. Bramblestar then gestures for her to follow, which Citrussong does. Bramblestar askes if she was joining the nursery and Citrussong says that Mintbreeze suggests that she does. Though Citrussong gestures to Pikemouse, who is walking next to Mapleleaf and questions if he and Bramblestar had talked about kits. Bramblestar tells her that they have and that she believes that it's not time. Citrussong purrs and then tells her that she understands and that she hopes she'll join her soon as she'll get lonely. Bramblestar blinks at the response and CItrussong pads after the patrol. Citrussong is later mentioned when Bramblestar is looking at her clanmates. ''Chapter Seven'' As Bramblestar slipped into the den, she heard a shriek coming from Citrussong. The ginger she-cat was on her side and Mintbreeze was hovering over her. When the old medicine cat noticed the leader, she quickly gestured for her to come over. Mintbreeze hisses and tells her that she called the battle at the wrong time. Bramblestar agrees and then Mintbreeze tells her that she can't fight and that she should help her with Citrussong. Bramblestar asks what's wrong with her and Mintbreeze repeats herself telling her that she called a battle at the wrong time and that Citrussong is having her kits. Bramblestar is shocked and asks what she could do. Mintbreeze tells her to find a stick for her to bite on. Bramblestar searched the nursery floor. It took a moment, though the leader found a sturdy stick. She picked it up and moved it to Citrussong. Bramblestar asks what now and she panics when she hears cats coming closer to the den. Mintbreeze announces the first one is coming and tells Citrussong that she needs to push and then tells Bramblestar to gives Citrussong the stick and she does. As soon as Bramblestar stepped away, a wail came out of Citrussong and the leader nearly jumped out of her skin. Bramblestar shrank away when the queen began to shriek in pain. Mintbreeze calls Bramblestar to warm up the kit and the leader then moved to where the tiny kit laid. She crouched next to the kit and began to lick them firmly as she began to warm up the kit. Mintbreeze was crouch over the second kit, licking them as well. Bramblestar then placed the kit she had next to Citrussong's belly. She has a gray tom and a brown tabby tom. A cat comes in and it's was Smokefeather. The large tom, who was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and flank, immediately went over to Citrussong, his eyes wide and mouth open. Smokefeather begins to speak and Citrussong finishes his sentence. ''Chapter Eight''' She is briefly mentioned when Bramblestar is having her kits. Bramblestar doesn't know how Citrussong went through kitting. ''Coming soon... Charart Citrussong.warrior|Warrior 1553213856081.png|Queen References and Citations Category:PineClan Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Bramblestar's Wishful Nights Characters Category:Into the Flames Characters